


Cálmate

by Ta_Ma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Carisi drives Barba crazy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Rafael can't cope with his feelings, Sonny is kind of insistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: Barba is trying to dismiss his feelings for Carisi, but the detective isn't going anywhere.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Cálmate

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am writing my first Barisi after months of denial about the canon series. It's just a small thing I wrote after accidentally rewatching an episode from season 17 and getting all the Barisi feelings again, this is set between seasons 17 and 18. Please note that this is unbeta'd and that English is not my first language.

He closes his eyes and tries to calm down. He takes a deep breath, stands up, looks around just to be sure that the door is closed and there is no one in his office apart from himself and goes to the cabinet to pour himself a glass of Scotch. This should not be happening, not at all. This should not even be a possibility or an issue. He is an adult and respected man who should be able to dismiss a situation like this one, but apparently he is not. He is Rafael Barba, 45-year-old (going on 46) Assistant District Attorney in Manhattan, fairly successful at doing his job, not so much at having a social life, and apparently no at all at dismissing his unbelievably stupid massive crush on a much younger man. 

Barba’s heartbeat should not be as fast as it would be if he had just run a marathon just because said man has just exited his office using his first name to say goodbye. It’s not just the first name thing, now that Rafael comes to think of it, but the way he had said it like it was a caress, all smile and dimples and stupidly big blue eyes. He sips at his drink, tries to still himself and then proceeds to another round of self-flagellation because he knows, for a fact, that he is utterly screwed. The reason of Rafael Barba’s most certainly impending doom is no other than Dominnick Carisi Jr. and his stupidly beautiful smiles, his ridiculously handsome face, his insanely hot body and his annoyingly cheery behaviour. 

Barba does not appear to be able to get his inappropriate subconscious mind to stop creating all these fantasies of he and Carisi together, twisting every interaction and situation to end with the both of them kissing, grinding against each other, using any available surface to… There is a knock on the door that shuts off his mental rambling. 

“Counselor” Barba can hear Carisi’s voice before the younger man pops his head inside the office, he looks around, notices the glass in his hand and smiles sheepishly. “I thought I’d ask you if you wanted to grab a drink with the rest of the squad but apparently you started on your own.” Carisi’s tone is not an accusatory one, but an amused one. 

“Well, detective. You are welcome to join me if you feel like it, but I’d rather not go no a noisy crowded bar right now” Barba points at his cabinet and loosens his tie a bit while he observes the younger man ponder the idea. 

“I guess I could,” He says a lot less hesitantly than what he clearly intends to appear. “I don’t think Rollins would actually mind me joining them later”

“Well, then. Help yourself” The older man tries very hard not to sound as pleased as he is right now, but he sees that Carisi can tell he is truly welcome to stay. Barba decides that the best curse of action to try and survive this situation that he has just put himself into is to sit down on his leather couch and pretend that he does not really care about any of this. 

It seems to work until Carisi decides that talking to his former mentor from where he is leaning against the older man’s desk won’t do, because of the height difference, so he just goes there and sits on the coffee table, just in front of Barba. 

Rafael could pretend that he does not notice the detective’s knees enclosing him against the couch, but he does, he can totally feel the warmth radiating from Carisi’s impossibly long legs, he has a perfect perspective of the younger man’s perfect lips while he is talking about something that Barba can’t even begin to pay attention to. So this is a breaking point for Rafael, it just surpasses him, so he backs away, as much as his couch allows him and when he realizes that it does not do much to ease the tension that is building up inside himself, he just downs the Scotch and tries to stand up nonchalantly. 

But that just leaves him standing between Carisi’s legs, with his crotch just in front of the detective’s mouth and he has to calm down. He really needs to, so he mutters to himself “Cálmate”. 

“What did you just say?” Carisi sounds kind of off even though he asks the question smirking and Barba doesn’t want to answer right away so he just tilts his head to the side, trying not to show his embarrassment at being caught talking to himself. He is awfully aware of how he is still standing between the detective’s legs and stubbornly refuses to acknowledge the whole situation. 

The older man is really just trying to avoid dying of shame before the object of his desires, in spite of said object being seriously invested in not letting this whole thing go. 

“You said something, like that you needed to call someone” Carisi adventures “I didn’t quite catch the name” he insists while he continues to appear amused by the whole scene, but there is a hint of something else that Barba cannot begin to grasp. 

“What?” The ADA is trying so hard at pretending that he doesn’t know what the younger man is referring to. 

“I heard you say it and judging by your tone, I guess you were talking to yourself” Barba would mock his detective skills if the whole event wasn’t so ridiculous, but Carisi seems unmoved by Rafael’s attempts at dismissing the whole thing. “¿Do you want me to go so you can call whomever you need?” The detective even moves one of his legs out of the way so he can move if he needs to, and now Barba feels the need to roll his eyes at how gentlemanly the other man is behaving, but he doesn’t. 

“I did not…” Rafael curses at himself for not taking the easy way out that Carisi is offering him, always so considerate. But he can’t bring himself to dismiss whatever it is going on between the two of them and just admits. “I was talking to myself, but not about calling anyone”. 

“Oh” Carisi’s whole demeanor shifts and he just leans forward in an almost imperceptible way, if it weren’t for how his legs are now trapping him once again. 

“I said ‘Cálmate’, it is Spanish” In a matter of seconds Carisi’s slender limbs seem to unfold and he is suddenly standing barely inches away from Rafael, his beautiful head hovering over his own.

“Will you tell me what it means?” His tone is so hopeful that Barba stops hesitating and doubting the whole situation and just goes with the flow. 

“I think that you already guessed it,” He said tilting his head upwards, locking his eyes on Carisi’s impossibly blue ones. 

“Not really, no,” he says sheepishly and he looks so young that Barba starts to rethink their whole evening, but then he moves his head, invading, even more, the older man’s space and he whispers “I’m just reading your body language here” and kisses him. 

Rafael could not have anticipated the way Carisi is kissing him because it is completely different from any other first kiss he has ever had. The detective is being so gentle but at the same time, so commanding, he is taking the kiss to wherever he wants and Rafael has no objection (pun intended) to any of this, he is absolutely in favor of how Sonny’s long fingers are now on his jaw, moving his head so he can be even more thoroughly kissed and ravished. Barba can feel Carisi’s body against himself, how his long legs are still trapping him against his leather couch, how he seems to fit perfectly between the long lean limbs. 

Unconsciously, Barba tries to let himself fall against his couch, thinking that Carisi is going to take the hint and follow him, so they can make out in a more comfortable way, but the younger man keeps him standing and detaches himself from Barba’s mouth. 

“Sonny…” he sounds so needy that in any other situation he would just collapse, but right now Rafael just needs Carisi’s lips against his own again. 

“Shhh… I’m not going anywhere, I’m just curious…” the Staten Island accent is even thicker now and Barba could just die of pleasure at how Sonny’s hands are anchored, one on his right hip, keeping him against his body, and the other at the base of his nape, caressing softly his hair. 

“About?”

“What you said” Carisi insists. 

“Calm down” 

“What?!” 

“I told myself to calm down because you were driving me crazy by being so close. ‘Cálmate’ means ‘Calm down’”

“Oh” Sonny is smiling once again and he keeps smiling even after Rafael is kissing him and pulling both of them to the couch. 


End file.
